


it's the little things that matter

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: The growing relationship between Alistair and the Warden is a fragile, yet beautiful thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



Searching for firewood took precedence until Sereda heard Alistair’s voice in the distance. Despite the assigned task, she wandered away and spotted him near a tree, talking to himself.

“This will sound cheesy, but you’re the gratest” he said before wincing. “No that won’t work. What about… we’re not socks, but we’d make a great pair.”

Sereda stifled a laugh.

Alistair continued on. “What did Zevran say sounded more sauve? It was something like… ‘I’m a thief and I’m here to steal your heart’ right? Maker, I hope so.”

She knew then that falling in love with Alistair was inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I hold your hand?”

The question was an innocent one, but it still managed to cause a flush to appear on Sereda’s cheeks. She always grew flustered around Alistair. It seemed to have the same effect on him as well.

Sereda answered Alistair by slipping her hand into his. She looked up and their eyes locked. Sure enough, Alistair had a blush going all the way down his neck. It only served to deepen her own.

A chuckle from nearby caused them both to freeze.

“My you two are adorable,” Wynne gushed.

At this rate she’d never stop blushing.


End file.
